drachenzahmen_leicht_gemachtfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Off-Topic/@comment-24596312-20150121170609
In the wake of what has recently happened to Storm, I propose a player Strike. For the entire month of February, do not play School of Dragons. Do not log in, single or multiplayer. Do not purchase a single gem. Let the admins know we will not stand for this. Their players are in danger, and they are doing nothing effective. This hacker problem has been going on for months and is getting way out of hand. Let the staff know we demand action! If they will not listen to our words, perhaps they will listen to our silence. Tell them with your time and money and ad-revenue; tell them by taking all that away. Dear Staff, Stop releasing new dragons. Stop releasing new maps, and apparel, and farming equipment. Stop releasing anything until you've fixed the problems. Exterminate the hackers. Shut down the game, put it back in beta mode, close the server, halt progess in whatever way you need until this whole broken mess is mended. You are endangering your players, especially the younger audience. These hackers are a threat to our online safety and we want you to up your efforts of making School of Dragons a safe and enjoyable virtual environment. The Phantom Lords proved they were a principled and determined clan through their victory in the Race to Dawn Clan Tournament. And now they are gone because of your negligence. We are your player base, so listen to us. Dear Players, There are enough of us on this forum to make a difference. Spread the word, on the forum and in the game chat. Make it heard, make it loud, then make it silent. Until the staff take notice and fix the problem instead of hashing out useless new updates every other week, we will not sustain their little cash cow. February is our month of STRIKE. Tell as many players as can be reached in two weeks' time. Let's do this. Diese "Rede" stammt aus dem SoD Forum. Einer der Spieler hat sie geschrieben. Kurz Übersetzt, schreibt sie, dass School of Dragons von Hackern eingenommen wird. Es sind so viele, und sie beginnen auch schon wirklich erfolgreiche Clans zu hacken und zu zerstören und die Hacker können auch die Drachen anderer Spieler löschen. Es ist mir wichtig, dass ihr alle davon wisst und deswegen die SoD Community unterstüzt: Wir Spieler schlagen zurück. Im Februar ist unsere Zeit gekommen. Alle ehrlichen Spieler wollen sich zusammentun und den Admins ein für alle mal klarmachen, dass sie etwas gegen diese Hacker tun sollen. Denn sie werden zu einem Problem für uns alle. Wenn wir nichts dagegen unternehmen, wird SoD früher oder später zugrunde gehen. Accounts werden jetzt schon immer öfters von Hackern gelöscht oder einfach die Drachen weggenommen. Und deswegen will die Community einen Streik starten. Es wird nicht leicht für uns sein, auch für mich nicht, aber wir wollen streiken. Den ganzen Februar lang NICHT SCHOOL OF DRAGONS SPIELEN. Es ist zu unserer Sicherheit und wir wollen den Admins beweisen, dass die Hacker weg gehören. Wenn ihr dabei seit, schreibt ein Kommentar und verbreitet diese Nachricht an alle eure Freunde die auch SoD spielen. Wir wollen erreichen, dass den ganzen Februar über die Server von SoD wie leergefegt sind und den Admins somit zeigt, dass wir nicht mehr spielen wollen, solange es noch diese nervigen und unter anderem bösartigen Hacker im Spiel gibt. Ich hoffe ich konnte euch für die "SoD Februar-Revolution" begeistern. Danke.